


Ride Or Die

by moreseav



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, they are like Bonnie and Clyde
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav
Summary: 亡命之徒AU，他们就像Bonnie and Clyde。灵感来自Jaden的歌PCH，这里强烈安利。
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ride Or Die

他们窝在这张逼仄的床上，这是一家破败不堪的汽车旅馆，但没什么好抱怨的，就跟他们之前住过的无数家汽车旅馆一样。Colson把Dominic抱在怀里，他们都侧着身，Dominic温暖的后背抵着他的胸膛。床单上弥漫着一股发霉的味道，那扇关不上的窗户被风吹得发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。Colson睡不着，他的神经怪异地处于极度兴奋的状态，脑子里好像有一团火在灼烧着。或许是因为明天的计划。

他们已经在这个宁静偏僻的小城里呆了两天，踩点已经差不多了。其实根本没什么好踩点的，这里没什么威胁，人们在这里仿佛生活在半与世隔绝的环境里，他们不在乎外界发生了什么，日复一日地干着自己的工作，每天对着同样的人说着同样的话。他们就像是被圈养在肥沃草场的羊群，安然又麻木。Colson敢打赌那个老旧小警局里的警察们的枪都在枪套里生锈了。

奇妙的命运不是吗？他们在每一条岔路随意选择方向，不在乎去哪里，只是想逃离得更远，然后他们流亡到了这座小城。灰色阴沉的天空下，他们是闯入的外来者，但人们只是抬起眼皮，微瞥他们一眼就不再注意他们。好像人们知道没有人会在这里停留，就像是被遗忘之地，时间缓慢流淌，一切都保持原样。

他们必定是被这里的什么打动了，所以他们决定在这里停留两天。以抢劫城里那家小银行为理由，但事实是他们上一票干完还剩下不少票子，他们根本不可能看上这点蝇头小利。这只是一个停下脚步的借口，他们都心知肚明但没人提起。除了踩点，其他的时间他们都在房间里吃饭，还有无尽地做爱。Colson在床上把Dominic操得很深，手掌握在他的腰侧留下深浅不一的淤痕，他用一个又一个吻封住Dominic的呻吟。有时候他很惊讶旅店老板居然还没有来提醒他们，毕竟这里的破败程度应该一楼也能听清Dominic高潮时的尖叫。

但他们是时候启程了，他们必须启程了。

窗外的雨淅淅沥沥，仔细聆听可以听见雨水拍打着地面，树叶的微弱声响。太静谧了，Colson想坐起来抽根烟或者飞根叶子，但Dominic累了，在他的怀里安睡着。所以他没有动弹，任由那些思绪在他的脑中盲目地飞快运转着。有时候他自己都很迷惑，他跟Dominic在一起究竟是让彼此火上浇油地更疯狂还是更理智？他们从来都不是安分的人，当他们相遇，就像游荡在荒原上的两股飓风碰撞在了一起，那样的能量会铺天盖地地席卷毁灭着一切，但他们也必须照应彼此。

或许两者皆有，他想。

Colson的阴茎有些兴奋地半勃着，但他没管它。他只是把头凑上Dominic的后颈，嗅着他发梢熟悉的味道，然后在他柔软的皮肤上落下一个吻，Dominic无意识地哼哼了一声，好像是被弄得发痒。Colson贴着他的颈窝无声地笑了，紧了紧环着Dominic的手，他闭上了双眼。

Dominic把车停在了银行对面的餐馆外，和Colson走进餐厅，选了个靠窗的位置，点了两份意大利面和黑咖啡。这里能看见对面的全景，意面上来了，煮的过于软烂，混着红色的酱汁实在让人倒胃口。Colson点燃了一根烟，深吸了一口，烟灰掉进了面前的盘子里。他抬起手看了看表，十二点四十了，他们会在一点准时过去。

“亲爱的，我们接下来去哪？”  
Colson挑挑眉，透过烟雾看向对面的Dominic，“什么意思？”  
Dominic笑得很甜，饱满的嘴唇微微翘起（而这让Colson又想吻他了），“我是说，这次我们往西边走吧！”他停顿了一下，“往西边我们就能看见太平洋了，我一直想看看夏天的太平洋是什么样子，我在明信片上看见过，很美。”  
Colson注视着他亮晶晶的眼睛，装模作样地叹了口气，然后像牵起中世纪淑女一样轻握Dominic放在桌上的手，“我能对漂亮男孩说什么呢？Anything you want。”然后他吻了下Dominic中指上的纹身，Dominic笑得更灿烂了。

等Dominic解决完他的最后一口面，Colson把烟摁在桌面上熄灭，然后把烟蒂扔进了那倒胃口的意面里，他站起来，一口气喝尽了杯中的咖啡，“Time to go, baby。”

Colson从车的后备箱里拿出了他心爱的M16，又递了一支一模一样的给Dominic，虽然Dominic觉得拿一把普通的手枪就绰绰有余了。

“你太爱炫耀了。”Dominic吻了一下Colson的侧脸。

在拉开门时，Colson让Dominic先请进，看来他今天是扮演绅士扮上瘾了。Colson进门就先用枪指着那唯一的保安，里面的人少得可怜，“没有废话，大家谁也别乱动就不会有事。”又挥了挥枪，示意旁边的一个男顾客，“你，把所有人聚在一起，包括办公室里的那个傻逼经理，去把他叫出来。”

Dominic走上前把一个黑色口袋放在桌上，微笑地对睁大眼睛的柜台小姐说，“亲爱的，麻烦你把所有的现金都放进去，呃，对了，别忘了保险柜里的。”他停顿了一下，把枪对准了她，“把你的手从桌下拿出来？你觉得呢？我们谁也不想你不小心按到下面的报警器，而我也不小心扣下扳机，对吧。”Dominic调皮地眨眨眼。

那个小妞瞬间脸色苍白，哆哆嗦嗦地把手拿出来放到他能看到的位置，她显然吓坏了，Dominic无奈地好心提醒，“我建议你动作快一点，这样我们能更早结束，谁都更轻松。”

在她一边流着眼泪，一边往袋子里装着钱。Colson那边人也都聚起来了，一共六个人蹲在了地上。

Colson走到Dominic身后揽住他的脖子，让他半靠在自己身上，调笑地说道，“你知道每次你拿着枪的样子总这么迷人吗？让我现在就想对你做点什么。”

Dominic轻笑着，转过身，轻啄了一下Colson的嘴唇，“是吗？”  
事情到目前为止都进展顺利，直到那个衣冠楚楚的傻逼经理突然开了口嘟囔了一句，“Fucking queer.”声音不大，但现在安静得落下一根针都能听到。他看向他们的表情就像看见腐肉一样，避之不及的厌恶充斥着他那狭小的眼睛里。

Dominic挑起了眉，但他还没来得及说什么，Colson便放开他走了过去。Colson的脸完全阴沉了下来，他拎起还蹲着的那个经理的领带，几乎把他从地上提起来，“你他妈再说一遍？”

他眼里的厌恶还没褪去，但他现在好像终于知道害怕了，没敢再出一声，但Colson没有放过他。他摁住他的下巴，把他的嘴掰开，然后把枪头塞了进去。Colson又兴奋起来，暴虐的情绪在他的胸口肆虐着，他想一枪把这个男人的嘴打烂，他想见到血浆从他后脑勺那黑漆漆的洞里喷洒出来的样子。他需要见到。

“Oh，哇，亲爱的，别这样”Dominic走上来从后面拉住了Colson的手臂，但Colson不为所动，他全身紧绷着，手指微微有些颤抖，为扣下扳机蓄势待发。Dominic看着他有些急促的呼吸，没去管地上那个抖得像个筛子的男人。他轻轻抚摸着Colson手臂上的皮肤，“Shhhh，看着我亲爱的，别去管他好吗？我们马上就走，没必要搞别的麻烦。”

Colson终于转过头来，他看着Dominic绿色的双眼，缓缓吐出一口气，他用拇指蹭着Dominic的脸颊，“Sure baby, I said anything you want。”Colson的神情是如此认真，他不会更认真了。他用他最严肃的语气说出最动人的情话，Dominic觉得他第无数次让他心动，尽管这不合时宜。

Colson转过头把枪管从男人的嘴里抽出来，还没等男人松一口气，Colson毫无预兆地直接一枪干净利落地崩在了他的大腿，血溅到了他们的裤腿上。“啊！”男人哭喊着趴倒在地上，外面也有人注意到了这枪响。

Dominic跑到柜台让那个可怜的小妞把袋子递给他，然后他拖着Colson，“Come on, babe, 我们得走了。” Colson虽然看上去很想再补一枪的样子，但他还是跟着Dominic走了出去。

他们把枪和一袋子钱都扔到后座，街道上已经聚拢的人都惊呼着，而Dominic坐在副驾驶对着窗外的一个老太婆竖了个中指，然后他们开着车扬长而去。

夜晚已经降临，他们早就出了城，Colson正开着这辆老式的Impala行驶在环海的公路上，带着咸味的海风把头发吹得凌乱，他伸手把遮住眼睛的头发拨开。月亮好像要从天幕中下沉到海里，月光像一层纱漂浮于空气中，整个世界都是深沉的蓝色，浓郁到接近于黑了。Dominic喜欢黑色，Colson想到。

而Dominic，这个小混蛋刚刚还在旁边一边灌着啤酒一边大唱着Adept的歌，现在已经抱着他的啤酒瓶睡着了，还扯着小呼噜。Colson侧头看他，在月光下，他的脸显得那么纯洁，几乎是一种残忍的天真。

海浪肆意拍打着，声音由远及近传过来，像深海中什么神秘的巨兽发出的喘息。除此之外只有偶尔几声栖息的海鸥的鸣叫还有车轮碾在路上的声音。这条路会带他们走向哪里呢？Colson不清楚。

他们总在逃亡，不是因为被通缉或者警察的抓捕，而是从头到尾这个混乱的世界就没有他们的容身之所。很讽刺，他们诞生于这里，却从来不属于这里。他们身后那些黑暗总张着巨口无时无刻不想着要吞噬他们。

他们会逃去哪里呢？会有世界尽头吗？

Colson知道他们随时可能会死去，或许就在今夜。但死亡是他们最不惧怕的东西，身体的消亡只是浩瀚宇宙间的沧海一粟。只有被束缚的思想才会让灵魂真正的死去，而那才是永恒的。

Colson好像听见了身后远远的警笛声，又或许只是他的幻觉。

如果一切都在今夜结束那也再好不过，他会带着Dominic开着他们的Impala一起从悬崖上冲进海里，Dominic一定会兴高采烈地欢呼，脸上挂着他那调皮的笑容，而Colson会在最后一刻来临时热烈地吻他。他们会携手庆祝般地迎接死亡，和月亮一齐下坠，那他们也会化为星星。Dominic的星星一定会是黑色的，最独特又不太显眼。但是没关系，Colson游遍宇宙也会找到他，毕竟他总是在茫茫人海中一眼就能看见他。然后他们就又能相伴着寻找新的冒险。

没有比这更浪漫的结局了。

但这只是想象。

现在Colson只用一只手握住方向盘，另一只手伸过去牵住Dominic的手，低头吻在了他手指的那颗黑色爱心上。心里升腾起冷酷的保护欲，他想，我应该给他买一只戒指的。

他们迷失着，迷失在痛苦，悲伤，不甘，疯狂，还有那些对彼此绝望的爱里，而那些矗立着的绵延的山川和海岸线只是沉默地注视着一切。

Fin.


End file.
